1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging opto-electronic devices as part of an assembly in which the opto-electronic devices must be aligned to other optical components.
2. Description of Background Art
Opto-electronic devices, such as semiconductor lasers or optical detectors, are commonly packaged as part of an assembly of mechanical, electrical, and optical components. Opto-electronic devices are often packaged as part of an assembly designed to couple light to other optical elements. As one example, an individual opto-electronic device may be packaged to couple light with a single optical fiber. As another example, opto-electronic devices may comprise an array of receivers or transmitters that is packaged as part of a connector assembly for coupling light with an array of optical fibers.
Opto-electronic devices that are optically coupled to other devices or waveguides typically need to be suitably aligned. However, as the alignment requirements of opto-electronic devices become more stringent, active alignment techniques may be required which increase the cost, complexity, and labor required to package the opto-electronic devices as part of assembly.
What is desired is an improved technique to package opto-electronic devices with a high degree of alignment accuracy.